


Spank and Honey

by LizzyBasinah



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBasinah/pseuds/LizzyBasinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jaime decides that Sansa should attend a party with him.<br/>Theon just happened to bring his uncle along.<br/>BDSM </p><p>The lyrics are from Avantasia's Scarecrow.<br/>That's what I listened to writing this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Instant Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> Jaime decides that Sansa should attend a party with him.  
> Theon just happened to bring his uncle along.  
> BDSM 
> 
> The lyrics are from Avantasia's Scarecrow.  
> That's what I listened to writing this.

Margaery danced so liberated that Sansa hoped Jaime would have picked her shoes with a more modest heel. Blue eight inch stilettos made it possible for her mostly to sway.  
Marg had commanded Joffrey on his knees on the dancefloor and when it was obvious that he wasn't cabable of keeping his eyes low, staring at Marg shaking her ass, she decided to cover his eyes with a pad.  
Just when Sansa started to enjoy herself, Jaime came and grabbed her chin,  
"Where have you been? Go put more make up on and come find me!"

 

Fearing she was standing too close to Jaime, Sansa stepped further before the whip could accidentally reach her.  
Her leash on her collar didn't let her as far as she had hoped and she tripped with her heels, landing on her knees to the floor.  
If Jaime would have noticed her ungraceful demeanor, he probably would have pulled her skirt up, taken her panties off and tied her next to Brienne. 

The Hound, volunteering as a bar host at the party snorted from the doorway he was standing at. 

Jaime didn't notice his other slave's leashes light pull on his belt it was attached to. 

The whip smacked on Brienne's bare buttocks, making her whelp and squirm.  
Sansa looked the other way as bruises began to form on the womans bare muscular bum. She begged for mercy, screamed that she would be a good bitch from now on, but Jaime laughed and spread lube on her ass, and placed a plug inside her.  
People in their masks, leather, rubber and pvc were gathering very close to watch the spectacle, making Sansa uncomfortable.  
Jaime seemed to have forgotton all about her, though her leash was still attached on his belt.  
Sansa knew that if Jaime had beaten her so harshly, she would have started to cry and shouted the safe word, making him embarrassed.  
That's why he made her watch.  
Brienne looked beautiful when Jaime gagged her mouth with a ball gag, red lips circling the black ball. Her short golden hair reflected the dim light, looking like a halo around her head.  
She looked like a very good bitch.  
Jaime caressed her hair and carefully placed his hand on her right shoulder, letting it linger there for a moment. The gesture made Brienne look like she was almost smiling behind her mouthfull.  
Sansa bit her lips and looked the other way again. 

This time her eyes met eyes so bright and blue, framed by the blackest hair. The man was so beautiful that she had to look away, after sneaking a glance at his body. Wearing a fitted white shirt with black silk trousers, he looked like a naughty pirate.  
He was lean and well build without being bulky. He had long arms and legs and his hair fell on his face carelessly, like the seawind had just tousled it.  
Sansa felt herself get wet and regretted for agreeing to wear front slit panties. Jaime didn't like her getting too wet. 

The strange man looked so different from Jaime, who's golden good looks were so obvious, almost intrusive. Pirate's looks were mysterious, secretly inviting and every bit as handsome as the lion's, maybe even more...  
Sansa sneaked another glance at him.  
He was smiling, at her, she was sure of it.  
Those eyes seemed to read her every thought.

Unconciously she took her fingers on the collar Jaime had placed around her neck, remembering the jealous burn she had felt on her heart when he had shown her a picture of Brienne for the first time. Like he had pressed a metal scrub on her flayed flesh.  
All she had been able to do at the moment was to smile stupidly when he told her all about her.  
Jaime had made it very clear to her that in a relationship filled with love and trust was no room for jealous thoughts, so she kept smiling though her cheeks almost cramped. 

From the corner of her eye Sansa noticed Margaery walking Joff in the room and sat on the red couch in the corner. Joff was still blindfolded. 

Jaime untied his bitch Brienne and ungagged her. She crawled on the floor and unzipped his leather shorts.  
Pvc corset she was wearing pushed her boobs up and together leaving her nipples visible. Jaime had attached clips to both of them.  
Sansa felt childish in her electric see through blue lacy mesh dress that she had paired with feather hair accesories and white pearls. Angry at herself, she held back her tears.  
Not wanting to disturb them to ask the permission to go to the little ladie's room she opened slowly the collar on her neck and placed it on the floor.  
Partly the leash fell on the floor, party it was left dancing in the air with Jaime's hip movement when Brienne deepthroated him. 

The relief of getting the collar away from her skin felt like she could breath freely for the first time in hours.  
Marg chuckled and whispered at Joff,  
"Instant gratification, huh?"  
"Yes!"  
Marg slapped him on the face, making him moan,  
"Yes, who?"  
"Yes, Mistress!"

The shoes made her soles and arches burn, but the way she pulled herself up would have made her salsa instructor Syrio proud. 

 

A bulky hunk at the entrance, the one that was called the Hound, opened the door for her and muttered,  
"The little bird broke her chains and flew away..."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Nevermind. You should visit the bar, eat something too, don't just booze up in an empty stomach."  
"Er... Sure. Thanks."

 

A middle-aged man was loitering at the hall at front of the toilets. He had skinny moustache and a grey stripe on his black hair.  
"Wouldn't you rather not waste the lovely champange you have, and let me drink it, please..?"  
His voice was heavy and eyes had a strange glow to them and his words made no sense to Sansa,  
"No, I would not waste anything, I just really have to go to the ladie's room..."  
Sansa closed the door behind her and locked herself in. She let the tab run so the sound of running water would relax her, not sure if the strange man was still in the hallway. 

 

 

It was difficult to find free tables but Sansa had managed to squeeze herself on a barstool between a polyamoric group and a couple of transgender transvestites.  
The booze in her empty stomach made her feel quite warm and oddly comfortable.

"Sansa?"  
Jumping, Sansa spilled half of her drink on herself. She had fetched herself a drink or two but didn't feel like eating anything.  
"Theon? What are you doing in here?"  
"More like, what are you doing in here? You are not here with Jaime Lannister, are you?"  
Sansa blushed but the room was so dark that it hid it,  
"Of course not! I'm staying away from him, just like I promised to Robb!"  
"As you should, for your own good. Marg tagged you along? She should have not."  
Knowing that the truth would come out eventually Sansa could only buy time.  
"Come on, Theon, its just for laughs. Anyhow, are you here with Jeyne?"  
"Yep, but uncle Euron came with us..."

Theon looked at a man saying something to the dj. To Sansa's astonishment it was the blue eyed pirate who had seen her stumble with Jaime's leash. 

The upbeat pop music changed into something that reminded Sansa of all the summers she had spend at Benjen's farm as a child. She remembered his never ending patience and the chilly mountain river where he had taken the kids to swim to.

The music was crisp like a frozen winter morning but had an unsurpassable burn in its strive. 

"So you're an angel meant to walk down here  
And you believe it's all divine  
And you don't play by all those temporal rules  
Watch the world begin to die..."

The hot pirate made his way from the counter to them. 

"When you say it's all divine and meant to be  
What about your flesh and blood and defires like me?

Their evil eyes are looking down on you  
And those who don't are losing sight of you  
Face the rage to chase away  
The specter of disgrace and shame

Withered roses dying on the ledge  
A withered dreamer standing on the edge  
You dream of love but you wake up to pain  
You're better off to join in my game"

 

Theon introduced her to him, but before Sansa could utter a word he handed her a plate with canapes.  
"Oh, food? Thank you! I'm Sansa..."  
Without much ado he placed his hand on her knee.  
"...Stark..."  
Sansa sighed as he proceeded to run his fingers all the way down her legs on the ankle strap on her shoe, kneeling down in front of her. 

Theon rolled his eyes but Sansa's enjoyment of the situation was so apparent that he didn't say anything. 

A small smile played on his lips when he opened the straps of both her shoes, dropping them on the floor,  
"I would have picked you shoes you can dance in. Or you wouldn't need to walk anywhere at all..."  
Flushed, she realized that he had watched her on the dancefloor with Marg and Joff. 

Euron didn't get up from her feet, but started massaging them gently. Not able to take her eyes off him she could have not been able to say were the canape's tasty or not, for all of her sensation was focused on his hands, attending to her every toe.

 

When Sansa had finnished eating Euron got up and walked away. He turned around half way the room and smiled at Sansa. The smile made her almost moan and get up from the chair,  
"Uhm, Theon, I think I'll..."  
"You'll go with him?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Sansa?"  
Wincing Sansa turned to look at Theon, but her eyes told him that it was too late to reason with her,  
"Just take care, okay?"  
"Of course, I'll be safe, don't worry!"

After Sansa had followed Euron leaving her shoes behind Theon mumbled to himself raising one eyebrow,  
"Yep, that's my uncle Euron. Thank god Victarion is banging Euron's ex Falia, or he'd be here too... Hey, Sansa! I forgot to warn you that Robb and Jon are coming here later too!"  
She was gone.  
"Oh, fuck!"

 

From time to time she lost sight of him in the huge mansion but was able to follow him.  
Through a hallway that was paneled with crimson wood he opened a padded door and stepped in a dark room.  
Heart pounding, she followed him. Euron was standing by the door, smiling,  
"Do you wish for there to be audience?"  
Jaime had never bothered to ask for her opinion. Not because he was that cruel, Sansa thought, but because he was that inconsiderate. 

"I don't wish for an audience."  
This time, she told to herself. Her wandered over the room, it had heavy velvet curtains and a huge bed with a simple lilac cover.  
Euron closed the door. Sansa didn't know what to do,  
"Don't you want to put a collar on me?"

Euron had no intention to mark her his with anything less but a diamond ring, but he didn't rush it,  
"You know you are mine and I know you are mine without a collar."  
His voice was so intense it made Sansa's skin tickle and she sighed softly.

"Please, spread your legs for me..."  
Sansa kneeled on the floor just like Jaime had trained her to. Euron scoffed,  
"Not like that, hun, on the bed... "  
Euron lifted her on the bed, pulled her skirt up and placed her legs on his shoulders.  
Embarrassed about how wet she was, knowing that her front slit panties didn't hide any of it she closed her eyes.  
Jaime had found her wetness messy and offputting.

"Hun, look at me..."  
His eyes were glowing like sapphires.  
Then, he lowered his head between her legs. 

 

 

In the hallway Euron kissed her on the lips and placed his jacket on her shoulders,  
"Wait just a moment here for me, I'll say goodbye to Theon and drive you home."

He had been gentle, but not all but gentle. Sansa could see red marks on her buttocks under her lacy dress on the huge mirror by the hall.  
She almost smiled, but then someone was shouting at her.  
Her brother Robb's face had never been so red. 

Furious to see his little sister standing by the stairs, he clenched his jaw,  
"Sansa! What are you doing in here?"  
"Nothing..."  
"Are you whoring for Jaime Lannister?!"  
Usually Sansa would have screamed back at him, but she felt so out of place all she had strength for was to shake her head.  
Robb grabbed her shoulder more angry at himself than at her, for calling her sister a whore and shook her harshly,  
"Do you think the Lannister cares for you one bit?"  
Jon stopped him,  
"Are you out of your mind Robb? We have to get your sister home, not beat her up!"  
Robb calmed dow a bit but spat at Sansa,  
"Tell, me Sansa, are you still making a fool of all of us with the Lannister scum?"

Sansa thought she would burst into tears, but someone took her hand, and started leading her away,  
"Margaery Tyrell tagged her along, I was just taking her home, just look at her... You must be her brother?"  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Euron Greyjoy, Theon's uncle. You'll find Theon by the pool."  
Before Robb or Jon could say another word he had walked her outside to his car. 

Jon shrugged,  
"Well, I'm sure she's safe with Theon's uncle."

 

 

Her tiny appartment with a brick tile view had never felt so cosy when Euron lit candles and prepared a bath for them.  
They played scrabble and Sansa won him every time. 

Euron rolled on top of her, kissed her gently caressing her cheek and held her hips lightly, filling her with him.  
"Mmmhh..."  
The tiny bed creaked.


	2. The Bookshelf

Tywin Lannister seemed to fill the entire hall, not just because his head was almost at the ceiling with his blond and grey hair brushing the lamp. The red paint had worn off from most parts of the walls revealing the hopeless concrete that the scruffy building had been made of in the first place.   
The building had had an exciting modern look to it a good 30 years ago.   
In ten years it had turned from yuppie dink's first live together apartment into artsy folks' gallery homes, until finally poor undergratuate students had found its location and rent perfect. 

 

Looking at his cold watery eyes Sansa wanted to slam the door shut right in front of him. Wearing her favourite hello kitty pj's and stripey, worn out leg warmers she felt utterly unprepared for the battle she anticipated he had brought to her. The old lion eyed her like mutton. 

"Good evening, miss Stark."  
"Good evening, mister Lannister."

The lion stared at her calmly,  
"You should let me in."  
His watery eyes were like frozen puddles with chunks of black seaweed floating on the surface.   
Sansa took a deep breath and prepared to slam the door shut.

"Miss Stark, I have something you should see. I have come all this way and won't leave before showing them to someone, your neighbors might be intrigued..."  
"Please come in."

The picture on mr. Lannister's pad would have made her laugh out of surprise unless it had been for the familiar furniture and the date on the right corner.  
Sansa whispered,  
"You look like you are having lots of fun, mr. Lannister..."  
Her voice faded to the old lion's frown.  
Sansa gulped,  
"Er, Robert Baratheon makes a handsome bookshelf for you, mr. Lannister... The chandelier is ingenious..."  
Abruptly turning the pad around it was almost as he would have blushed.  
He hissed between clenched jaws,  
"Clearly this was not meant for you. Just a moment..."  
Feeling her stomach turn upside down she took a long breath,  
"Wait! Please, sit down. Would you like a glass of wine? I know I could use one right now."   
The lion smiled shortly and relaxed on the couch. Coffeetable made it impossible for him to extend his legs to their full lenght.   
"A glass of wine might be helpful."  
Knowing he meant her, that the glass would be helpful for her, not for him, Sansa spinned around into the tiny kitchen. 

If the old lion had gotten restless before Sansa placed a cheap goblet of even cheaper wine on the table for him it didn't show through his stoic exterior.   
She sat herself next to him and relaxed the more Tywin Lannister drank. 

His pad was on the table, running a slideshow of three pictures.   
The surface of the flat machine reflected the light of the fluorescent lamp on her ceiling, yet the images of herself kneeling on Jaime's leash while he was playing with Brienne were clear.  
Jaime had convinced that taking photos was strictly prohibited and that guests were checked so that all cameras and phones were left at the door. 

All three pics were of the threesome.   
None had seen her with Euron apparently. 

Sansa emptied her goblet with a long sip and placed it on the table,  
"How did you manage to get pics taken at the mansion?"   
"More easily than you'd think, young lady."   
Something in his voice made Sansa's skin prickle.  
He was eyeing her legs.   
At first Sansa assumed that he was disapproving her worn out leg warmers and pj's but when his cold gaze moved to her waist and breasts she had to use all her willpower not to cross her arms around herself.   
"Do you always dress like a homeless ten year old at home?"  
His voice was so matter of factly, so lacking of any emotion, that Sansa could not think of a snarky response and stared silently at the table.  
Finally he drank up his wine.  
"Would you like those photographs to find their way to your brother?"  
"No..."   
"So you'll do as I tell you. First go change that outfit... Wear the blue dress you have on that photo. No lingerie. I'll teach you how to conduct yourself like a proper little bitch. You'll apologize my son, crawl back to him and you'll never publicly humiliate him again by removing his collar."  
Sansa had already escaped to the bedroom before the word bitch left Tywin's lips. 

 

The tiny bed creaked when Sansa sat to it. She placed a timer on her phone to ring in five minutes and pulled a fleece hoodie over her pj's.   
She played with the phone almost dialling the number Euron Greyjoy had typed in it.  
When her timer went off she dialled the only person she could think of and started to babble breathlessly once the call was answered,  
"I'm really in trouble now, he is on the couch, he said he'd show my pics with Jaime and Brienne at the mansion to Robb and..."  
"Sansa?"  
"Jon! What are you doing taking Ygritte's calls?"  
"We are coming there right away."  
"Er... Please hurry."

 

Taking off the bottom of her pj's she looked for her jeans and pulled them on. 

She walked with silent steps behind Tywin. His head was resting against the cushions and his breathing was steady. 

With three little steps she was in front of him.   
Eyes closed, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth.  
Sansa took the goblet she had roofied and rinsed it in the kitchen. 

 

Ygritte stared at the drooling lion and tilted her head,  
"Djevel..."  
Sansa sobbed,  
"Promise me Jon, not to tell Robb or mom!"  
"Sansa..."  
The look in Jon's eyes was so disappointed that tears filled Sansa's.   
"How did you come to have roofies, Sansa"  
"Uhm... Confiscated them from Arya..."  
Ygritte scoffed and smacked Jon's buttocks,  
"Don't be stupid. Of course he wont say anything!"  
Jon frowned, Ygritte smacking his ass was apparently not something he was accustomed to.   
The norwegian grad student studied Tywin's long body,  
"We'll shove him through the garbage chute and carry him to the van from there. He'll get a bruise or two. The sorority has been in dire need of a french maid..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting!


End file.
